Izzy y Nada Más importa
by Carscard
Summary: Una historia guiada por una canción. Por favor leanla y sonrían. ^O^


Izzy y Nada Más Importa 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Éste es el primer songfic que realizo y se supone que debería ir entre los capítulos 12 y 13 de De Digimons y del Más Allá. Claro que no se necesita leer dicho fic primero, ya que no tienen relación alguna. Era como una especie de receso.

Si ustedes enfrascan el sentido romántico al amor de pareja, que con frecuencia es simple enamoramiento, entonces no consideren a este un fic romántico. El romance implica mucho más que eso: honor, respeto, el cariño por los hermano, el honrar a los padres, ser cortés, luchar por un ideal, la lealtad hacia los amigos, etc. Si lo ven así, sí podría ser un fic romántico.

Izzy y Mimi pertenecen a Toei y Nothing Else Matters es de Metallica.

IZZY Y NADA MÁS IMPORTA

Había pasado poco tiempo de que derrotaron los niños elegidos a Apokarimon y se encontraban de vuelta en la escuela.

So close no matter how far (Tan cerca que no importa lo lejano)

Couldn't be much more from the heart (no pudiera ser más del corazón)

Mimi caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela pues era la hora del descanso. Miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana y observó que su amigo de cabellos castaños rojizos estaba sentado bajo un árbol trabajando en su laptop amarilla.

-¡¿Y ahora qué estará haciendo Izzy?!- Se preguntó la niña de 10 años.

Su contemporáneo tipeaba con gran velocidad sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡En cualquier lugar que se encuentre lo que busco lo obtendré! ¡No importa que tan recónditamente escondido pueda estar!- Pensaba Izzy concentrado. -Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto pero conozco el gran valor que tendrá si lo consigo. ¡Lo sé! ¡Confío que lo haré! ¡¡Debo seguir mi búsqueda!! ¡¡No debo interrumpirme tan frecuentemente!!

Forever trusting who we are (Siempre confiando quienes somos)

and nothing else matters. (y nada más importa).

Tres niños se le acercaron por enfrente riendose. Uno de ellos, de cabellos negros y ojos obscuros y brillantes, se paró al lado de Izzy observándolo.

-¡¿Ya sabes la nueva?!- Cuestionó muy sonriente.

-No lo sé. ¡Coméntamelo después!- Sugirió sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?

-Estoy buscando un poco de información, Edgar.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?! ¡¿Cómo te puede gustar algo así?!

-Es lo que me agrada. Es mi manera de divertirme.

Comprendiendo perfectamente que no lograría que el joven Izumi se moviera de lugar, se alejo junto con sus dos amigos.

Never opened myself this way. (Nunca me abrí de esta forma).

Life is ours, we live it our way. (La vida es nuestra, vivámosla a nuestra manera).

All thes words I don't just say (Todas estas palabras no sólo las digo)

and nothing else matters. (y nada más importa).

-Confío plenamente que aparecerás tarde o temprano.- Reflexionaba Izzy. -Y me ayudarás en mis propósitos.

Repentinamente sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡Esto definitivamente es completamente diferente a lo que había buscado!- Pensó. -¡Probablemente aprenda algo de todo esto!

Trust I seek and I find in you (Confía que busco y encuentro en tí)

everyday for us something new. (todos los días para nosotros algo nuevo).

Open mind for a different view (Abre la mente a una visión diferente)

and nothing else matters. (y nada más importa).

Mimi había visto todo lo que estaba pasando y se sintió ligeramente triste.

-¡Sigue siendo él mismo!- Se dijo. -¡Ignora cuanto lo rodea como si no tuviera importancia alguna!

Never cared for what they do (Nunca te importe lo que hagan).

Naver cared for what they know (Nunca te importe lo que sepan).

but I know (pero sé).

-¡Falta poco! ¡Falta poco!- Se decía Izzy mientras aceleraba su tipeado. -¡Esto es divertido! ¡Antes había hecho búsquedas exhaustivas en el Digimundo! ¡Ahora esto es, para mí, un juego de niños!

De pronto reflexionó un momento.

-¡Casi se me olvida que soy un niño!

So close no matter how far (Tan cerca que no importa lo lejano)

couldn't be much more from the heart. (no pudiera ser más del corazón).

Forever trusting who we are (Siempre confiando quienes somos)

and nothing else matters. (y nada más importa).

-¡¿Por qué lo hace?!- Se dijo Mimi atormentándose. -¡¿Qué no piensa unirse a los juegos de los otros?! ¡¿Qué no piensa ser niño?! ¡Quisiera comprender!

Never cared for what they do. (Nunca te importe lo que hagan).

Never cared for what they know (Nunca te importe lo que sepan)

but I know. (pero sé).

-Realmente pensaba que sería más sencillo.- Se reprendió Izzy mientras guardaba en disco duro la poca información que había encontrado.

-¡¿Y ahora qué buscas?!- Interrogó Mimi parándose al lado derecho de su amigo.

-Algo que te agradará.- Respondió mecánicamente. -Te lo mostraré cuando termine.

-¡¿Cuándo piensas actuar como niño?! ¡¿Cuándo piensas vivir como tal?!- Comentó exaltada.

-Yo actuó como uno.- Objetó sin inmutarse.

-¡¡Pues no lo parece!!

-¡Ésta es mi forma de vivir y actuar como niño!- Exclamó todavía sin verla

-Izzy...

Never opened myself this way (Nunca me abrí de esta forma).

Life is ours, we live it our way. (La vida es nuestra, vivámosla a nuestra manera).

All these words I don't just say. (Todas estas palabras no sólo las digo).

-¿Tan siquiera quieres decirme cómo vas?- Dijo la niña ya resignada a que no le hable abiertamente.

-Bastante bien, si podría decirse.- Respondió sereno. Realmente no he encontrado muchos sitios al respecto.

-¿Si es tan complicado por qué lo haces?

-Porque lo lograré.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto como para pasarte todo el descanso en tu computadora?

-Algo nuevo.

-¡¿Algo nuevo?!

-Sí. Aprenderé algo totalmente diferente a lo que he aprendido hasta hoy.

-¿Qué aprenderás?

-Sí y te agradadará el resultado.

Mimi observó a su compañero, aún no comprendía del todo pero creyó percibir la alegría que en él había.

-Aprender algo nuevo...- Pensó. -¿Podré aprender de Izzy? ¿De esta extraña visión suya?

Trust I seek and I find in you (Confía que busco y encuentro en tí)

everyday for us something new. (todos los días para nosotros algo nuevo).

Open mind for a different view (Abre la mente a una visión diferente)

and nothing else matters. (y nada más importa).

Edgar regresó, al igual que sus amigos, con un balón de football en el brazo derecho. Se paró frente al totalmente absorvido Izzy.

-¿Izzy, no piensas moverte de este lugar? ¡Ya deja esa computadora y ven a jugar con nosotros!

-No todavía. Iré cuando termine.

-¡Qué aburrido! ¡No entiendo porqué quieres desperdiciar tu vida con eso!

-¡Izzy no es un aburrido y no pueden hablar así de él!- Replicó Mimi un tanto enfadada.

-No le asignes tanta importancia.- Sugirió Izzy.

-¡Espero que no te tardes demasiado! ¡No te vamos a esperar eternamente!- Exclamó Edgar algo airado.

-¡Ya déjenlo en paz!

-No te preocupes, Mimi.- Dijo Izzy aumentando su velocidad.

-¡Cómo quieran!- Comentó Edgar mientras se alejaba junto con sus amigos.

-¿Crees que ellos entiendan?

-Eso realmente no importa.

Never cared for what they way. (Nunca te importe lo que digan).

Never cared for games they play. (Nunca te importen los juegos que jueguen).

Never cared for what they do. (Nunca te importe lo que hagan).

Never cared for what they know (Nunca te importe lo que sepan)

and I know. (y sé).

-¡Ya estoy por terminar!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya casi, ya casi!

So close no matter how far. (Tan cerca que no importa lo lejano).

-¡¡Lo logré!! ¡¡Lo logré!!- Comentó sonriendo.

-¡¿Puedo ver?!- Cuestionó Mimi con curiosidad latente.

-Sí. De hecho la información la busqué para tí.

-¡¿Para mí?!- Repitió un tanto sorprendida.

Izzy asintió y comenzó a mostrarle la información en el monitor.

-¡¡Son... mariposas!!- Tartamudeó la niña.

Repentinamente se le vinó a la memoria que en una ocasión se habían reunido todos en el parque y ella veía las mariposas. Exclamaba una y otra vez sobre lo hermosas que le parecían pero, cuando volteó a Izzy, éste la estaba ignorando sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ésas son las que viste aquella vez.- Añadió su amigo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Couldn't be much mor from the heart. (No pudiera se más del corazón).

-Gracias. Debió haber sido muy difícil para tí encontrarlas!

-Confieso que lo fue más de lo que pensaba pero lo conseguí.

Forever trusting who we are. (Siempre confiando quienes somos).

-Lamento que hayas gastado el tiempo del descanso en eso.

-No debes preocuparte. ¡Ya sabes que me gusta buscar cosas y ése fue un buen pretexto.

-¡Pero ya casi es hora de entrar al salón!

-¡Vámonos, entonces!

Caminaron un poco e Izzy la detuvo.

-Casi se me olvidaba. ¡¿Quieres una copia de esto?!

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió sonriendo la niña.

Ambos entraron a su salón y prosiguieron las clases.

No, nothing else matters. (No, nada más importa).

Espero que les haya gustado. Esto lo escribí hace más de un año y es la primera vez que la publico en internet. La traducción creo que tiene unos cuantos problemas.

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


End file.
